harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ginny Potter
Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Potter (z domu Weasley) (ur. 11 sierpnia 1981 roku) Mugglenet - Archiwum urodzin: Ginny Weasley. Jest najmłodszym dzieckiem Artura i Molly Weasley. Ma długie, płomienno rude włosy. Kolor ten jest zresztą typowy dla Weasleyów. Swoje brązowe oczy odziedziczyła po matce. Jak mawiają jej bracia, bliźniacy Fred i George, jest bardzo utalentowaną czarownicą i mimo swojego niepozornego wyglądu, obdarzona jest dużą mocą. Ginny wyspecjalizowała się w rzucaniu upiorogacków. Jest pierwszą od wielu pokoleń dziewczyną, która urodziła się w rodzie Weasleyów. Uczęszczała do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, od 1992, do 1999 roku. Biografia Wczesne życie (1981-1992) thumb|left|Ginny i [[Molly Weasley|pani Weasley na stacji King's Cross]] Ginny jest jedyną córką Weasleyów i przez całe swoje dzieciństwo, mieszkała w rodzinnym domu, w Norze, która położona jest nieopodal mugolskiej wioski Ottery St. Catchpole.Ma sześciu braci. Jej pokój położony jest na trzecim piętrze. Z okna roztacza się widok na ogród, natomiast ściany obwieszone są plakatami Fatalnych Jędz, oraz Gwenog Jones, słynnej zawodniczki, grającej w Harpiach z Holyhead Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci. Gdy Ginny skończyła sześć lat, zaczęła się samodzielnie uczyć latania na miotle. Jej bracia nie pozwalali jej grać ze sobą w quidditcha, więc gdy nikt nie patrzył, włamywała się do szopy na miotły. Nigdy nie została na tym przyłapana i fakt ten wyszedł na jaw dopiero osiem lat później, gdy wzięła udział w swoim pierwszym treningu z drużyną Gryffindoru.Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Ginny marzyła o pójściu do Hogwartu, odkąd wrócił z niego Bill, jej najstarszy brat.Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic, s. 337 Pierwszego września 1991 roku, odprowadzała braci na Stację King's Cross, razem ze swoją matką. Mimo tego, że była za młoda, próbowała namówić matkę, by pozwoliła jej pojechać do Hogwartu. Gdy żegnała się z braćmi, dowiedziała się, że chłopiec, który pytał jej matkę o sposób dostania się na Peron 9¾, to Harry Potter. Ginny chciała go zobaczyć jeszcze raz, ale została zbesztana przez matkę, która stwierdziła, że nie jest on okazem, który można sobie oglądać. Gdy pociąg ruszył, zaczęła płakać. Wtedy bliźniacy obiecali jej, że prześlą jej sedes z Hogwartu. Kiedy uczniowie wracali do domów na wakacje w czerwcu 1992 roku, Ginny przyszła razem z matką, by powitać braci. Gdy zobaczyła, że Ronowi towarzyszy Harry, podekscytowana Ginny zaczęła pokazywać na niego palcem i mówić matce, że widzi Harry'ego Pottera. Pani Weasley uciszyła ją, mówiąc, że to nieładnie pokazywać na kogoś palcem.Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny Lato 1992 roku thumb|left|Ginny przerażona nagłym spotkaniem z [[Harry Potter|Harrym w Norze.]] Po tym, jak spotkała Harry'ego na King's Cross, Ginny zaczęła się w nim podkochiwać i mówiła o nim przez cały czas. Kiedy Harry przybył do Nory po tym, jak Ron, Fred i George uwolnili go od Dursleyów, Ginny nagle zrobiła się nieśmiała i bała się odezwać w jego obecności. Pierwszy raz spotkała go u siebie w domu, gdy schodziła na śniadanie. Zobaczyła Harry'ego siedzącego przy stole i natychmiast wróciła do swojej sypialni. Od tej pory przebywała głównie w swoim pokoju, ale czasami wyglądała przez drzwi, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego, idącego do pokoju Rona. Kiedy była już zmuszona do przebywania z Harrym w jednym pomieszczeniu, nabrała zwyczaju do upuszczania trzymanych w danym momencie przedmiotów. Gdy Harry zapytał ją, czy zaczyna w tym roku naukę w Hogwarcie, Ginny wsadziła łokieć do talerza. Przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, Ginny razem ze swoją rodziną i Harrym, wybrała się na Ulicę Pokątną, by kupić wszystkie rzeczy, potrzebne w Hogwarcie. Jej radość z pójścia do szkoły, została przytłumiona przez zły stan finansowy jej rodziny. Wszystkie książki, oraz szaty, które jej kupili rodzice, pochodziły z drugiej ręki. Gdy weszli do księgarni Esy i Floresy, okazało się, że sławny pisarz, Gilderoy Lockhart, podpisuje w niej swoją autobiografię. Lockhart oznajmił, że od września będzie nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią, w Hogwarcie. Na liście książek, które mieli zakupić uczniowie, umieścił wszystkie swoje powieści. Gdy Lockhart zobaczył w tłumie Harry'ego, przyciągnął go do siebie, po czym kazał fotoreporterom robić zdjęcia. Na koniec dał Harry'emu zbiór swoich książek. Harry oddał te książki Ginny, mówiąc, że on sobie kupi. Kiedy Draco Malfoy zaczął nabijać się z Harry'ego, że nie może wejść nawet do księgarni, by nie trafić na pierwsze strony gazet, Ginny stanęła w jego obronie: thumb|right|Ginny mówiąca do [[Draco Malfoy|Malfoya w Esach i Floresach.]] Draco był ze swoim ojcem, Lucjuszem. Starszy Malfoy zaczął naśmiewać się z Weasley'ów. Stwierdził, że hańbią oni wszystkie czarodziejskie rody czystej krwi. Zabrał Ginny kociołek, w którym miała książki i naśmiewając się z jego zawartości, po kryjomu wrzucił do niego Dziennik Toma Riddle'a, który ukrył w starym podręczniku do transmutacji, który rodzice kupili Ginny.Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic Dziennik Toma Riddle'a i Komnata Tajemnic thumb|left|Ginny pisząca w [[Dziennik Toma Riddle'a|Dzienniku Toma Riddle'a.]] Ginny zaczęła Hogwart pierwszego września 1992 roku i została przydzielona do Gryffindoru. Jeszcze przed przyjazdem do Hogwartu, znalazła w swoich rzeczach Dziennik Toma Riddle'a i zaczęła w nim pisać. Ku jej zdziwieniu, stary dziennik zaczął jej odpisywać i to słowami pełnymi zrozumienia. Ginny zaufała mu i zaczęła wylewać w niego wszystkie swoje żale. Pisała o tym, jak dokuczają jej bracia, o tym, że musi nosić używane szaty, oraz że Harry Potter chyba jej nie lubi. Tom zainteresował się Harrym, więc Ginny zdradziła mu całą jego historię. Wspomnienie Toma żywiło się jej żalem i wszystkimi sekretami. Dzięki temu Tom Riddle zaczął stopniowo przejmować nad nią kontrolę. Na początku października, opętanie zaczęło być coraz bardziej widoczne, szczególnie dla innych osób. Jej brat Percy zmusił ją nawet do wypicia eliksiru pieprzowego, myśląc, że dziwne zachowanie Ginny jest spowodowane przeziębieniem, lub jakąś chorobą. 31 października, Tom Riddle pierwszy raz przejął nad Ginny całkowitą kontrolę i zmusił ją do otwarcia Komnaty Tajemnic, w której mieszkał bazyliszek. Plan Riddle'a nie przebiegał jednak całkowicie po jego myśli, gdyż chciał on, by ktoś zginął, a udało mu się tylko spetryfikować Panią Norris, kota Argusa Filcha. thumb|right|Ginny otwierająca [[Komnata Tajemnic|Komnatę Tajemnic.]] Po ataku na Panią Norris, Ginny była bardzo przygnębiona, a jej bracia uznali, że jest po prostu wielką miłośniczką kotów. Otworzyła Komnatę Tajemnic kolejne dwa razy i ponownie zakończyło się to tylko petryfikacją. Tym razem spotkało to Colina Creevey i Justina Finch-Fletchleya. Po tych wydarzeniach stała się jeszcze bardziej zmartwiona, ale tym razem tłumaczono to sobie tym, że siedziała z Colinem na zaklęciach. Fred i George chcieli ją rozweselić, ale robili to w niewłaściwy sposób. Chowali się za posągami i wyskakiwali na nią znienacka. Ginny wciąż ufała dziennikowi, ale zaczęło jej się wydawać, że oszalała. Raz obudziła się, mając na sobie szatę, pokrytą kogucimi piórami. Nie pamiętała gdzie była w Halloween, podczas ataku na Colina. Zaczęła myśleć, że to ona atakuje wszystkich. Ginny i jej bracia, zostali w Hogwarcie na święta, gdyż ich rodzice udali się do Rumunii, by odwiedzić Charlli'ego. W tym okresie Ginny zaczęła podejrzewać dziennik Riddle'a i kilka tygodni po świętach, utopiła go w toalecie Jęczącej Marty. 14 lutego 1993 roku, uwolniona spod mocy dziennika Ginny, wysłała Harry'emu śpiewającą walentynkę. Wiadomości te, były przenoszone przez karły, udające kupidyny. Karzeł przekazał Harry'emu walentynkę w obecności Ginny, która w tym czasie szła na zaklęcia. Gdy Harry próbował uciec, karzeł złapał go za szkolną torbę, która rozerwała się i wszystkie książki wyleciały na podłogę. Przerażona Ginny zobaczyła, że Harry znalazł dziennik. Co gorsza, Malfoy, który był przy tym, jak karzeł wyśpiewywał walentynkę, powiedział wszystkim obecnym, że to Ginny ją wysłała. Przerażona faktem, że Harry ma dziennik i może odkryć, że to ona jest odpowiedzialna za ataki, poczekała aż dormitorium chłopców będzie puste. Wtedy wkradła się tam i rozrzuciła wszystkie rzeczy Harry'ego, w poszukiwaniu dziennika. Gdy odzyskała go, ponownie znalazła się pod kontrolą wspomnienia Toma Riddle'a i ponownie otworzyła Komnatę Tajemnic. Tak jak poprzednim razem, bazyliszek zdołał tylko spetryfikować Hermionę i Penelopę Clearwater, gdyż żadna z nich nie spojrzała na niego gołymi oczyma. thumb|right|Ginny leząca na podłodze w [[Komnata Tajemnic|Komnacie Tajemnic.]] Ginny próbowała powiedzieć Harry'emu i Ronowi co się dzieje, ale nie zdołała tego zrobić, gdyż przeszkodził jej Percy. Tom chciał dopaść Harry'ego za wszelką cenę. W tym celu zmusił Ginny, by napisała na ścianie swoje pożegnanie i zabrał ją do Komnaty Tajemnic, licząc na to, że Harry przyjdzie ją uratować. Ginny wlała w pamiętnik tak wiele swojego życia, że nie była w stanie przeciwstawić się Tomowi, w dodatku umożliwiło mu to opuszczenie pamiętnika, jako istota niemal cielesna. Tom stawał się coraz silniejszy, natomiast Ginny straciła przytomność i z każdą chwilą była coraz bliżej śmierci. Ocalenie przed śmiercią w Komnacie thumb|right|Ginny próbuje powiedzieć [[Harry Potter|Harry'emu o Dzienniku Toma Riddle'a.]] Gdy Ginny ocknęła się w Komnacie Tajemnic, zobaczyła, że Harry zniszczył dziennik kłem bazyliszka i uratował jej życie. Zapłakana i przerażona, opowiedziała Harry'emu, co się wydarzyło. Była pewna, że za to wszystko wyrzuca ją ze szkoły. Myliła się jednak. Albus Dumbledore powiedział, że Lord Voldemort (czyli Tom Riddle) uwodził już starszych i bardziej doświadczonych czarodziejów. Odesłał ją do skrzydła szpitalnego, by tam mogła odzyskać siły. Po tych wydarzeniach, Ginny wróciła do normy. Była szczęśliwa i zrelaksowana przez resztę semestru. Po zakończeniu roku szkolnego, wracała z Hogwartu razem ze swoimi braćmi, Harrym i Hermioną, grając w eksplodującego durnia. Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic Drugi rok thumb|left|Ginny z rodziną w Egipcie. Latem, 1993 roku, Ginny, razem z całą rodziną pojechała do Egiptu, by odwiedzić Billa. Wycieczka mogła się odbyć, gdyż jej ojciec wygrał w loterii Proroka Codziennego, siedemset galeonów. Bill oprowadził rodzinę po egipskich grobowcach. Matka nie pozwoliła Ginny wejść do ostatniego, gdyż było w nim wiele zmutowanych szkieletów. Przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu, Ginny i jej rodzina, zatrzymali się w Dziurawym Kotle na noc. Ginny spotkała tam Harry'ego, który mieszkał w tej gospodzie, po tym jak uciekł od Dursleyów. Wciąż wstydziła się Harry'ego i zdobyła się tylko na to, by powiedzieć mu cześć, ale nie spojrzała przy tym na niego. Następnego dnia, na Peronie 9¾, gdy Percy zaczął prężyć się jak kogut, na widok swojej dziewczyny, Penelopy, Ginny napotkała wzrok Harry'ego i oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem. W czasie podróży do Hogwartu, pociąg został przeszukany przez dementorów. Ginny, z powodu swoich wspomnień dotyczących dziennika, była jedną z tych osób, na które dementorzy oddziaływali w bardzo szczególny sposób. W czasie przeszukania panował mrok, ale udało jej się dostać do przedziału, w którym jechali Harry, Ron, Hermiona i nowy nauczyciel, Remus Lupin. Ginny była bardzo blada i cała się trzęsła. W trakcie roku szkolnego, Harry podczas meczu quidditcha spadł z miotły. Ginny odwiedziła go w skrzydle szpitalnym. Czerwona na twarzy dała mu kartkę, z napisem wracaj do zdrowia. Kartka bardzo głośno śpiewała, jeśli nie była przykryta miską.Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu, s. 194 Lato 1994 roku i Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu thumb|left|Ginny, [[Harry Potter|Harry, Hermiona, Ron, Fred i George na Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu.]] Latem 1994 roku, Ginny spędzała dużo czasu z Hermioną, która zatrzymała się w Norze, ze względu na zbliżający się finał mistrzostw świata w quidditchu. Dzieliła z Hermioną swój pokój, oraz namiot, w czasie mistrzostw, to zbliżyło je do siebie. Hermiona wiedziała, że Ginny kocha się w Harrym. Poradziła jej, by starała się zrelaksować i być sobą w jego towarzystwie, oraz żeby zaczęła spotykać się z innymi ludźmi. Wciąż wstydziła się Harry'ego, ale wzięła sobie do serca rady Hermiony i starała się zachowywać normalnie w towarzystwie Harry'ego. Na finał Mistrzostw udała się razem z ojcem, Harrym, Hermioną i wszystkimi swoimi braćmi. Po zakończeniu finału, zwycięstwo Irlandii zostało przyćmione przez zamieszki, wywołane przez śmierciożerców, którzy chcieli przypomnieć wszystkim o swoim istnieniu. Hogwart i Bal Bożonarodzeniowy thumb|right|[[Ginny Weasley|Ginny i Neville na balu]] Ginny wróciła do Hogwartu, gdzie utrzymywała swoje dobre relacje z Hermioną. Ginny była jedyną osobą, której Hermiona powiedziała o tym, że Wiktor Krum zaprosił ją na bal. Jako uczennica trzeciego roku, Ginny nie mogła wziąć udziału w balu, chyba, że zaprosiłby ją ktoś ze starszej klasy. Gdy Neville zapytał ją, czy pójdzie z nim na bal, Ginny zgodziła się. Pocieszała także swego brata, który próbował zaprosić na bal Fleur Delacour, będąc pod wpływem jej mocy przyciągania mężczyzn, którą posiadała, gdyż jej babcia była wilą. Wciąż kochała się w Harrym i zmartwiła ją informacja, że Harry próbował zaprosić na bal Cho Chang. Jeszcze bardziej zmartwiła ją sugestia Rona, który stwierdził, że Ginny mogłaby pójść na bal z Harrym, gdyż musiała odmówić, bo nie mogła złamać słowa, danego Neville'owi. Na bal poszła z Nevillem, ale poznała tam Michaela Cornera i zaczęła się z nim spotykać pod koniec roku. Numer 12., Grimmauld Place thumb|left|Ginny podczas obiadu na [[Numer 12, Grimmauld Place|Grimmauld Place z Harrym i Kingsleyem.]] Po tym jak Harry powiadomił Dumbledore'a o powrocie Voldemorta, reaktywował on Zakon Feniksa. Rodzice Ginny aktywnie włączyli się w jego działalność. Weasleyowie zostali rozlokowani w Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu, latem 1995 roku. Ginny pomagała Hermionie i swojej matce w sprzątaniu i dezynfekcji domu, tak by nadawał się na bazę operacyjną. Poznała prawdziwą historię Syriusza Blacka i spotkała Nimfadorę Tonks, która stała się dla niej i Hermiony starszą siostrą. Gdy Harry przybył na Grimmauld Place, Ginny, dzięki swym relacjom z Michaelem, była pewna siebie w jego towarzystwie i mogła z nim normalnie rozmawiać. Z powodu swojego wieku, Ginny nie była dopuszczana do spraw Zakonu. Gdy Syriusz postanowił wprowadzić Harry'ego w szczegóły, dotyczące przypuszczalnych planów Voldemorta, Ginny była jedyną osobą, którą jej matka wyrzuciła z pokoju. Ginny miała jednak Hermionę, której wolno było zostać i ona powtórzyła jej wszystko, co usłyszała. Gdy Harry, oczyszczony z zarzutów używania magii na oczach mugola, wrócił z przesłuchania w ministerstwie, Ginny była z tego powodu tak szczęśliwa, że razem z Fredem i Georgem śpiewała i tańczyła. Gwardia Dumbledore'a thumb|right|Ginny podczas spotkania [[Gwardia Dumbledore'a|GD.]] Ginny wróciła do Hogwartu we wrześniu 1995 roku. Podczas podróży pociągiem, przedstawia Harry'emu i Neville'owi swoją przyjaciółkę z Ravenclawu, Lunę Lovegood, która też jest na czwartym roku. Nową nauczycielką Obrony Przed Czarną Magią zostaje Dolores Umbridge, pracująca dla Knota. Zgodnie z zaleceniami Ministra Magii, Umbridge naucza jedynie teorii. W związku z tym, za namową Hermiony, Harry decyduje się na utworzenie grupy, która zajmowałaby się nauką prawdziwej obrony. Ginny dołącza do tej grupy, przyprowadzając ze sobą Michaela. Na pierwszym spotkaniu wymyśla nazwę Gwardia Dumbledore'a. Quidditch i szpital św. Munga Tuż przed świętami w 1995 roku, Harry, Fred i George dostali od Umbridge dożywotni zakaz gry w quidditcha, za zaatakowanie Malfoya, który drwił z ich rodzin, żeby sobie ulżyć po przegranym meczu. Ginny dołączyła do drużyny w zastępstwie za Harry'ego. Ginny stwierdziła, że nie jest tak dobra jak Harry, więc jak w przyszłym roku Harry wróci do drużyny, to ona będzie starała się zostać ścigającą, bo woli strzelać gole, niż szukać znicza. thumb|right|[[Ron Weasley|Ron, Ginny, Fred i George dowiadują się o ataku na ich ojca.]] Święta miałybyć szczęśliwym okresem dla Ginny, ale wszystko popsuło pokąsanie jej ojca przez Nagini. Artur Weasley przeżył tylko dlatego, że Harry widział atak we śnie i powiadomił o tym Dumbledore'a. Razem z Harrym i braćmi, została wysłana przez dyrektora na Grimmauld Place, by tam oczekiwali na dalsze wiadomości. Gdy zostali poinformowani, że ich ojciec przeżyje, następnego dnia udali się do św. Munga, by go odwiedzić. Po wizycie, Harry był przekonany, że to on był tym wężem i zaczął wszystkich unikać. Gdy Ginny dowiedziała się, że Harry uważa się za opętanego przez Voldemorta, zapytała go, czy ma luki w pamięci. Harry stwierdził, że nie ma, więc Ginny z całą pewnością stwierdziła, że nie został opętany. Dodatkowo przypomniała mu, że mógł ją zapytać o szczegóły, bo jest jedyną znaną mu osobą, którą Voldemort opętał. Spędziła święta na Grimmauld Place i ponownie odwiedziła swgo ojca w szpitalu, podczas Bożego Narodzenia. W szpitalu spotkali Neville'a i jego babcię, którzy odwiedzali rodziców Neville'a. Przebywają oni w szpitalu, gdyż byli torturowani przez Bellatriks Lestrange, za pomocą zaklęcia Cruciatus, co na trwałe uszkodziło im mózgi. Dla Ginny, Rona i Hermiony był to szok, gdyż nie mieli o tym pojęcia. Po świętach Ginny wraca do Hogwartu i gra w swoim pierwszym meczu, przeciw Puchonom. Ginny łapie znicza,ale Gryffindor przegrywa mecz. Ginny powiedziała Harry'emu, że znicz nie był zbyt szybki i że szukający Puchonów, Summerby, jest przeziębiony i dlatego udało jej się go złapać przed nim. Prawdopodobnie rezultatem tego, że Ginny przestała bać się Harry'ego i fakt, że wymieniali się swoimi doświadczeniami w grze na pozycji szukającego, zbliżył ich do siebie. Harry zaufał jej do tego stopnia, że powiedział jej, o swojej potrzebie skontaktowania się z Syriuszem, a ona zachęciła go do tego. W maju Ginny ponownie grała w quidditcha. Gryfoni rozgromili Ravenclaw, dzięki wybitnej postawie Rona, który bronił jak w transie. Dodatkowo Ginny złapała znicz przed Cho. Dzięki temu Gryfoni wyprzedzili Krukonów w tabeli i zdobyli puchar. Nie spodobało się to Cornerowi. Pokłócił się z Ginny, a ona zerwała z nim. Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic thumb|left|[[Ron Weasley | Ron, Luna, Neville, Harry, Hermione i Ginny.]] W czerwcu, w czasie egzaminu z historii magii, Harry miał wizję Syriusza, torturowanego przez Voldemorta w Departamencie Tajemnic. Ginny pomogła Harry'emu i Hermionie w skorzystaniu z kominka w gabinecie Umbridge by za pomocą Sieci Fiuu sprawdzić, czy Syriusza nie ma na Grimmauld Place, zanim wyruszą go ratować. Kiedy Harry i Hermiona włamywali się do gabinetu, Ron pobiegł do Umbridge, by powiedzieć, że Irytek demoluje klasę, a Ginny i Luna przepędzały ludzi z korytarza, twierdząc, że ktoś rozpylił tam gaz. Niestety Umbridge nie dała się nabrać. Przy pomocy Brygady Inkwizycyjnej wyłapała wszystkich, ale wcześniej Harry zdołał się dowiedzieć od Stworka, że Syriusza nie ma w domu. Ginny została złapana przez jakąś Ślizgonkę, która ją zakneblowała i trzymała od tyłu w mocnym uścisku o czym świadczy fragment: Ginny próbowała przydepnąć stopy tęgiej szóstoklaśistce, która trzymała ją od tyłu w mocnym uścisku. Gdy Neville zobaczył co się dzieje, próbował jej pomóc i jego też złapano. Brygada Inkwizycyjna pilnowała Ginny, Rona, Neville'a i Lunę w gabinecie Umbridge. W tym czasie Hermiona prowadziła Umbridge i Harry'ego do nieistniejącej broni, ukrytej w lesie. Ginny, i reszta zdołali się uwolnić, korzystając z doświadczenia zdobytego podczas spotkań GD. Gdy Ginny odzyskała swoją różdżkę, zaatakowała Malfoya upiorogackiem. ucieczka skończyła się sukcesem, dzięki czemu mogli dołączyć do Harry'ego i Hermiony, którzy przy pomocy Graupa i Centaurów, uwolnili się od Umbridge. Harry był przekonany, że Syriusz jest w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. W związku z tym, postanowił udać się do Londynu i uratować go. Po krótkiej sprzeczce, Ginny przekonała Harry'ego, że ona, Luna i Neville też wezmą w tym udział. Luna wpadła na pomysł, by do Londynu udać się za pomocą Testrali. Po dotarciu do Londynu, udali się do ministerstwa, a następnie do Departamentu Tajemnic. Gdy byli już na miejscu, znaleźli Salę Przepowiedni, gzdie według wizji Harry'ego, powinien być Syriusz. Na jednej z kuli z przepowiedniami było nazwisko Harry'ego. Gdy wziął kulę do ręki, z ukrycia wyszli śmierciożercy, dowodzeni przez Malfoya i zażądali oddania przepowiedni. Wizja Harry'ego okazała się pułapką. Bellatriks Lestrange zagroziła, że użyje na Ginny zaklęcia Cruciatus, aby zmusić Harry'ego do oddania przepowiedni. Harry i reszta wystrzelili w półki, wiele przepowiedni uległo zniszczeniu, co spowodowało okropny hałas w calej sali. Wykorzystali element zaskoczenia i zaczęli uciekać przed śmierciożercami. thumb|right|Walka ze [[Śmierciożercy|śmierciożercami w Sali Przepowiedni.]] Ginny, Luna i Ron, zostali odseparowani od reszty. W czasie walk Ginny skręciła nogę w kostce i nie brała aktywnego udziału w dalszej części bitwy. W kluczowym momencie walki pojawili się członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, w tym także Syriusz, który w trakcie pojedynku z Bellatriks, wpadł za zasłonę przy kamiennym łuku, co skończyło się jego śmiercią. Po walce wszyscy wrócili do Hogwartu. Ginny bardzo szybko opuściła skrzydło szpitalne, gdyż pani Pomfrey potrafi takie urazy wyleczyć w kilka chwil. Gdy po zakończeniu roku wracali pociągiem do domu, Ginny zdradziła, że zerwała z Cornerem. Ron ucieszył się z tego powodu, ale mina mu zrzedła, gdy dowiedział się, że Ginny zaczęła chodzić z Deanem. Piąty rok i Pierwsza Bitwa o Hogwart thumb|left|Ginny Weasley. Lato 1996 roku, Ginny spędziła w Norze, z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną. Pomimo tego, że musiała znosić miłość Billa, Fleur Delacour, którą nazwała Flegmą, miała udane wakacje. Mogła ćwiczyć quidditcha, grając z Harrym, Ronem i nieumiejącą grać Hermioną. Planowała dostać się do drużyny na pozycję ścigającego. W czasie wyprawy na Pokątną, udali się do sklepu, który otworzyli Fred i George. Ginny kupiła tam sobie swoje pierwsze zwierzątko. Małego, purpurowego Puszka Pigmejskiego, któremu dała na imię Arnold. Pierwszego września spotkała się w pociągu z Deanem Thomasem, ale spotkanie zakłócił Zachariasz Smith, który nie dając jej spokoju, wypytywał o wydarzenia w Departamencie Tajemnic. Zmęczona jego towarzystwem, potraktowała go upiorogackiem. Zobaczył to nowy nauczyciel eliksirów, Horacy Slughorn. Ginny myślała, że zostanie ukarana, ale on zaprosił ją na lunch w swoim wagonie. Spotkania te były częścią tzw. Klubu Ślimaka, do którego Slughorn zapraszał wybitnych uczniów, lub tych, którzy mieli sławnych krewnych. Na początku roku szkolnego, rozpoczęły się testy do drużyn quidditcha. Harry został kapitanem i po testach przyjął Ginny do drużyny. Po jednym z treningów, Harry i Ron nakryli Ginny i Deana, gdy ci całowali się. Harry poczuł wtedy pierwszy raz, że Ginny nie jest mu obojętna. Gdy Ron zaczął kłócić się z Ginny, Harry zasłonił ją sobą, ale w głębi ducha przyznał Ronowi rację. Ginny odpłaciła się Ronowi wytykając mu, że on nigdy nie całował się z żadną dziewczyną. Po tych słowach Ron próbował trafić Ginny zaklęciem, ale spudłował. W czasie pierwszego meczu w sezonie, przeciw Ślizgonom, cała drużyna, nawet Ron, zagrała wybitnie. Jedynym mankamentem tego spotkania, był bardzo stronniczy komentator, Zachariasz Smith, który przy każdej okazji starał się dopiec Gryfonom. Gdy Harry złapał znicza, Ginny wyhamowała, wpadając na stanowisko komentatorskie. Po meczu Gryfoni świętowali zwycięstwo w pokoju wspólnym. Ron, chcąc zrobić na złość Hermionie (która dwa lata wcześniej całowała się z Krumem) i Ginny, zaczął całować się z Lavender Brown. Ginny nazwała go podłym hipokrytą. Ginny spędziła święta z rodziną i Harrym w Norze. Po powrocie do Hogwartu miała spotkać się z Deanem, ale poszła do niego bez entuzjazmu. Gdy w marcu, Ron otruł się w swoje urodziny, Ginny odwiedziła go w skrzydle szpitalnym i oboje wybaczyli sobie swoje wcześniejsze zachowania. W czasie meczu z Puchonami, Rona zastępował Mclaggen. W pewnym momencie zabrał on pałkarzowi pałkę i pokazywał, jak należy odbijać tłuczek. Harry chciał go zmusić do zajęcia się obroną, a wtedy McLaggen uderzył go pałką w głowę, uszkadzając mu czaszkę. Dean, który grał w miejsce Katie Bell na pozycji ścigającego, naśmiewał się z Harry'ego, co doprowadziło do kłótni z Ginny, jednak nie zerwali ze sobą. Ginny i Dean przeżywali kryzys i ostatecznie rozstali się w kwietniu, po tym, jak Ginny oskarżyła go o to, że pomaga jej wiecznie przechodzić przez dziurę pod portretem Grubej Damy. W rzeczywistości to Harry, ukryty pod peleryną niewidką, otarł się o Ginny, gdy mijali się w wejściu do wieży Gryffindoru. Harry wypił wtedy eliskir szczęścia, Felix Felicis, ale ten incydent tylko przyspieszył to, co i tak wkrótce musiało się stać. Zerwanie z Deanem nie pogorszyło nastroju Ginny, a wręcz przeciwnie. Stała się jeszcze weselszą osobą, niż zwykle. Na treningach odgrywała nawet scenki, przedstawiające broniącego Rona i Harry'ego, wrzeszczącego na McLaggena. Gdy Harry użył zaklęcie Sectumsempra na Malfoyu, dostał szlabany od Snape'a, przez co nie mógł zagrać w najważniejszym meczu, przeciw Krukonom. Ginny stanęła w jego obronie, gdy Hermiona zaczęła robić mu z tego powodu wyrzuty. Z powodu nieobecności Harry'ego, Ginny musiała zastąpić go, na pozycji szukającego. Oznaczało to, że Dean będzie musiał zagrać na pozycji ścigającego (przestał grać, gdy Katie Bell wróciła ze szpitala). Harry bał się, że jeśli Gryfoni - mimo ciężkiej sytuacji w tabeli - zdobędą puchar, to Ginny i Dean mogą znów zacząć ze sobą chodzić. W czasie finałowego meczu, Harry siedział w gabinecie Snape'a, odrabiając szlaban. Gdy Snape pozwolił mu wracać, było już dawno po meczu. Kiedy Harry wszedł do pokoju wspólnego, Ginny rzuciła mu się w ramiona, a on, wcale tego nie planując, pocałował ją. Ginny nigdy nie straciła nadziei, że będzie z Harrym i teraz jej marzenie się spełniło. Ginny zaczęła chodzić z Harrym, ale ich wspólny czas był mocno ograniczony, z powodu zbliżających się SUMów, które Ginny miała w tym roku zdawać. W czerwcu, śmierciożercy z pomocą Dracona dostali się do szkoły. W tym samym czasie Dumbledore i Harry udali się na poszukiwanie horkruksa Voldemorta. Harry przez cały rok podejrzewał, że Draco jest śmierciożercą. Nie podobało mu się też, że przez wiele czasu Draco był nieobecny na Mapie Huncwotów. Doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli Malfoy ma zrobić coś niebezpiecznego dla reszty uczniów, to będzie to miało miejsce pod nieobecność dyrektora. Z tego powodu, zanim opuścił szkołę z Dumbledorem, zostawił swoim przyjaciołom resztę eliksiru Felix Felicis. Ron, Neville i Ginny mieli pilnować Pokoju Życzeń, po uprzednim zażyciu eliksiru, a Hermiona z Luną trzymały wartę przy gabinecie Snape'a. Po jakimś czasie Draco wyszedł z Pokoju Życzeń z Ręką Glorii, która świeci tylko dla tego, kto ją trzyma. Gdy Draco zauważył ich, wyrzucił Peruwiański Proszek Natychmiastowej Ciemności i pod osłoną mroku, wyprowadził śmierciożerców z pokoju. Ron i reszta przedarli się po omacku przez ciemność i natknęli się na członków Zakonu, którym Dumbledore kazał patrolować Hogwart podczas jego nieobecności. W pobliżu Wieży Astronomicznej członkowie Zakonu dopadli śmierciożerców i zaczęła się walka. W trakcie tej potyczki, Ginny była atakowana za pomocą zaklęcia Cruciatus przez Amycusa Carrowa, ale dzięki eliksirowi szczęścia, który wypiła, śmierciożerca nie był w stanie jej trafić. W tym momencie pojawił się tam Harry i trafił Amycusa Impedimentą prosto w pierś. Śmierciożercę odrzuciło i upadając stracił przytomność. Ginny była w szoku, gdy okazało się, że Albus Dumbledore zginął z ręki Snape'a, a Billa zaatakował i poranił Fenrir Greyback. Gdy opowiadała Harry'emu o tym, co przydarzyło się jej bratu, drżał jej głos. Zdecydowana postawa Fleur, która nie odrzuciła Billa, mimo że jego twarz została na zawsze oszpecona sprawiła, że nie tylko pani Weasley ją zaakceptowała. Zrobiła to także Ginny. Ginny zdawała SUMy, pomimo tragicznych wydarzeń, które miały miejsce w Hogwarcie. Wzięła też udział w pogrzebie Dumbledore'a. Po pogrzebie, Harry zerwał z Ginny, gdyż bał się, że Voldemort dowie się, co ich łączy i będzie chciał ją wykorzystać, by go dopaść. Ciężko było mu to zrobić, ale nie chciał narażać jej życia. Zaakceptowała jego decyzję, ale nie straciła nadziei, że znów będą razem. Siedemnaste urodziny Harry'ego Wszyscy wiedzieli, że w momencie, w którym Harry skończy siedemnaście lat, zaklęcie ochronne jego matki przestanie działać i nie będzie już bezpieczyny w domu Dursleyów. W tym celu Zakon Feniksa przygotował ewakuację Harry'ego do Nory. Praktycznie cała jej rodzina brała udział w operacji. Ginny w tym czasie miała czekać z matką na ich powrót. Kilka grup nie zdołało na czas dostać się do świstoklików i Ginny zaczęła się martwić o ich życie i tylko częściowo ulżyło jej, gdy Harry bezpiecznie trafił do Nory. Kiedy okazało się, że George stracił ucho, Ginny pomagała matce opatrzyć jego ranę. Kiedy wszyscy członkowie jej rodziny wrócili, odzyskała spokój, jednak zmąciła go wiadomość o śmierci Moody'ego. thumb|right|Ginny z Harrym podczas jego 17. urodzin Przez następne kilka dni, Ginny nie spędzała zbyt wiele czasu z Harrym, z powodu ich wcześniejszego zerwania, jednak uczucie, którym go darzyła, nie uległo zmianie. Podczas obiadu, Harry zdradził, że on, Ron i Hermiona mają zadanie do wykonania, które pozwoli powstrzymać Voldemorta. Zbliżały się siedemnaste urodziny Harry'ego i Ginny zastanawiała się, co mogłaby mu dać. Ostatecznie, zdecydowała się na inne rozwiązanie. Gdy nadszedł 31 lipca, Ginny zaprosiła Harry'ego do swojego pokoju i pocałowała go tak, jak nigdy przedtem. Miało mu to przypominać o niej, podczas wyprawy. Ślub Billa i Fleur Pierwszego sierpnia, Ginny brała udział w ślubie Billa i Fleur jako druhna. Podczas wesela, wszyscy zostali poinformowani przez Patronusa Kingsleya, o zamordowaniu Ministra Magii i o tym, że śmierciożercy przyjdą szukać Harry'ego, wśród gości weselnych. Harry, razem z Ronem i Hermioną teleportowali się na Grimmauld Place. Śmierciożercy przepytali gości, ale wszyscy zgodnie twierdzili, że nie widzieli Pottera. Było to spowodowane tym, że przed przybyciem gości, Harry wypił eliksir wielosokowy, z włosem rudego, mugolskiego chłopca i udawał krewnego Weasleyów. Nowy reżim w Hogwarcie Pierwszego września Ginny wróciła do Hogwartu. Wtedy Voldemort ostatecznie przejął Ministerstwo i uczynił Piusa Thicknesse'a Ministrem Magii. Dodatkowo dał Snape'owi posadę dyrektora Hogwartu. Śmierciożercy Amycus i Alecto Carrow, zostali mianowani nauczycielami Obrony Przed Czarną Magią i Mugoloznawstwa. W związku z tymi wydarzeniami, Ginny, Neville i Luna reaktywowali GD. Ginny wiedziała, że Dumbledore zapisał Harry'emu w testamencie miecz Godryka Gryffindora. Razem z Luną i Nevillem została złapana na próbie wykradzenia go z gabinetu Snape'a. Za karę Snape kazał im iść nocą z Hagridem do Zakazanego Lasu i zakazał im odwiedzania Hogsmeade. Gdy nadeszły ferie Wielkanocne, Ginny wróciła do Nory. Później Weasleyowie zostali zmuszeni do ukrywania się u ciotki Muriel. Druga Bitwa o Hogwart Kiedy Harry wrócił do Hogwartu w poszukiwaniu Horkruksów, spotkał Neville'a i wielu innych członków GD w Pokoju Życzeń. Ukrywali się tam przed śmierciożercami, gdyż z ich strony groziło członkom GD śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Gdy Neville zobaczył Harry'ego, użył zaczorowanego Galeona, do wezwania wszystkich członków GD. Obiecał to Ginny, gdy ta wyjeżdżała na Wielkanoc do domu. Ginny przybyła do Hogwartu razem ze swoimi braćmi i Lee Jordanem, aby wziąć udział w szykującej się bitwie. Coraz więcej osób pojawiało się w pokoju życzeń. Wśród nich także Cho Chang. gdy Harry powiedział, że musi dostać się do pokoju wspólnego Krukonów, Cho zadeklarowała, że zaprowadzi go tam. Ginny natychmiast odrzuciła tą propozycję mówiąc, że Luna pójdzie tam z Harrym. Oprócz członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a, przybywali też ludzie z Zakonu Feniksa. W tym rodzice Ginny i reszta jej rodzeństwa. Przybył nawet Percy, który przyznał, że był kretynem i poprosił ojca o wybaczenie. Pani Weasley chciała zmusić Ginny do opuszczenia Hogwartu. Gdy ta zaprotestowała, stwierdzając, że nie może odejść, skoro cała jej rodzina jest tutaj, Remus zaproponował kompromis: Ginny może zostac w Hogwarcie, ale ma przebywać w Pokoju Życzeń. Nie podobał jej się ten pomysł, ale zgodziła się na to. W czasie trwania bitwy, Harry musiał dostać się do pokoju życzeń, gdyż Voldemort ukrył w nim jeden z horkruksów, Diadem Roweny Ravenclaw. W tym celu musiał zmienić pokój w miejsce, w którym uczniowie ukrywali różne nielegalne przedmioty. Poprosił więc Ginny, by wyszła na chwilę i wróciła gdy on znajdzie to, po co przyszedł. W Pokoju został zaatakowany przez Malfoya, Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Doszło do walki, podczas której Crabbe podpalił czarnomagicznym zaklęciem całe pomieszczenie, niszcząc przy okazji horkruks i ginąc w płomieniach. Harry, Ron i Hermiona zdołali uciec, ratując przy okazji Malfoya i Goyle'a. Wtedy okazało się, że Ginny nie ma w pobliżu Pokoju Życzeń, gdyż dołączyła do bitwy. Po wojnie Po zakończeniu Drugiej Wojny, Ginny i Harry kontynuowali swój związek. Ginny przez kilka lat grała w quidditcha, dla Harpii z HolyheadJK Rowling czat z fanami, 30 lipca 2007. W tym okresie wzięła też ślub z Harrym. Gdy dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży, rzuciła quidditch, by zająć się rodziną. Z epilogu ostatniego tomu dowiadujemy się, że Harry i Ginny mają troje dzieci: Jamesa, Albusa i Lily. Rowling potwierdziła też, że Ginny zaczęła pracować jako starszy korespondent quidditcha, dla Proroka Codziennego, ale nie wiadomo, w którym roku podjęła się tej pracy. Wygląd zewnętrzny thumb|left|Ginny Weasley Ginny, podobnie jak Fred i George, odziedziczyła wiele po swojej matce. Jest niewysoka i ma jasne, brązowe oczy. Zarówno jej matka, jak i ojciec, mają rude włosy, więc naturalne jest to, że jej długie i pachnące kwiatami włosy są właśnie tego koloru. W szkole Ginny cieszyła się dużą popularnością wśród chłopców, co można uznać za dowód na to, że była atrakcyjną dziewczyną. Cechy charakteru Ginny jest silną i niezależną dziewczyną, która wie, czego chce od życia. Jest energiczna i żywiołowa. Potrafi dostrzec w ludziach to, co w nich najlepsze, nawet jeśli sami nie potrafią tego zauważyć. Gdy była młodsza, przestawała być sobą w obecności Harry'ego, w którym się zakochała. Nagle stawała się nieśmiała i nie potrafiła zachować spokoju, co sprawiało, że wszystko leciało jej z rąk. Dzięki poradom Hermiony, udało jej się przezwyciężyć nieśmiałość w stosunku do Harry'ego, co pozwoliło jej zaprzyjaźnić się z nim, a po jakimś czasie sprawiło, że odwzajemnił on jej uczucie. Dorastanie z sześcioma braćmi ukształtowało w znaczym stopniu charakter Ginny. Była odważna i twarda, co nie jest zbyt typowe dla charakteru dziewczyn. Nie bała się stanąć w obronie Harry'ego, gdy Draco Malfoy naśmiewał się z niego w księgarni Esy i Floresy, gdy Ginny miała pierwszy raz pójść do szkoły. Była gotowa udać się do ministerstwa, by ratować Syriusza, mimo tego, że z wizji Harry'ego wynikało, że Voldemort zjawił się tam osobiście. Gdy Zachariasz Smith, po wydarzeniach w ministerstwie nie dawał jej spokoju, Ginny nie bała się go zaatakować, by uwolnić się od tego natręta. W razie konieczności, nie wahała się też przeciwstawić Hermionie, gdy ta beształa Harry'ego za użycie sectumsempry wobec Malfoya. thumb|right|[[Patronus Ginny - koń]] Ginny jest niezwykle bystra i utalentowana. Podczas spotkań Gwardii Dumbledore'a, opanowała zaklęcie Patronusa, które sprawiało wiele problemów wielu dorosłym czarodziejom. Patronusem Ginny jest koń. Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film). Do perfekcji opanowała także wyczarowywanie Upiorogacków - demonów z nietoperzymi skrzydłami, które atakowały przeciwnika. Nie było by niezgodne z prawdą stwierdzenie, że Ginny miała pewne zdolności aktorskie, które pozwalały jej kłamać w przekonywujący sposób. Gdy w piątym tomie przebywała na Grimmauld Place, dowiedziała się od Tonks, że pokój, w którym odbywają się zebrania Zakonu, zabezpieczony jest Zaklęciem Nieprzenikalności. Aby to sprawdzić, podczas zebrania Ginny rzucała w drzwi łajnobombami. Po zebraniu jej matka spytała, kto porozrzucał te wszystkie łajnobomby. Ginny bez mrugnięcia okiem skłamała, że jest to robota Krzywołapa. Jej matka uwierzyła, poczym kazała iść Ginny do łazienki, w celu umycia rąk (które ubrudziła łajnobombami). Relacje Rodzina thumb|right|Rodzina Weasley'ów Ginny wychowywała się w biednej, lecz kochającej się rodzinie. Stąd jej relacje z poszczególnymi jej członkami, były na ogół dobre. Jako najmłodsze dziecko i jedyna córka, była darzona szczególną troską ze strony matki, która starała się ją chronić, zazwyczaj w bardzo przesadny sposób. Często doprowadzało to do kłótni, gdyż Ginny nie godziła się z nadmierną opiekuńczością i dziecięcym traktowaniem. Nigdy natomiast, otwarcie nie sprzeciwiła się swojemu ojcu. Ze wszystkich braci, największym szacunkiem darzyła Billa. Zawsze broniła jego decyzji, odnośnie wyglądu i ubioru, gdy tylko matka zaczynała mu prawić w związku z tym kazania. Przez długi czas nie mogła jednak zaakceptować jego związku z Fleur Delacour. Gdy Bill został oszpecony przez Greybacka, a Fleur nie odrzuciła go z tego powodu, Ginny zmieniła zdanie na jej temat, co nie znaczy, że Fleur przestała ją denerwować. Dobre stosunki miała też z Charliem, natomiast nienajlepsze z Percym. Pogorszenie nastąpiło po tym, jak Percy pokłócił się z ojcemHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa i wyprowadził się z domu. Gdy jednak Percy pojawił się w domu na święta w 1996 rokuHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi, Ginny, Fred i George nie zmarnowali okazji, by mu dopiec. Ginny miała dobre kontakty z bliźniakami, których w pewnym stopniu przypominała, pod kątem charakteru. Często zdarzało jej się kłócić z Ronem, który jest o rok starszy od niej, ale nigdy nie zmieniło się w to w długotrwały, poważny konflikt, jak było w przypadku Percy'ego. Michael Corner thumb|150px|right|[[Michael Corner]] Ginny i Michael Corner poznali się na szkolnym balu w 1994 roku i po jakimś czasie zaczęli ze sobą chodzić. W następnym roku szkolnym, Ginny przyprowadziła Michaela i kilku jego znajomych, na spotkanie organizacyjne Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Zerwała z nim po meczu Gryffindoru z Ravenclawem, w którym zwyciężyli Gryfoni, gdyż Cornerowi nie spodobał się ten rezultat. thumb|right|[[Dean Thomas.]] Dean Thomas Ginny zaczęła spotykać się z Deanem pod koniec swojego czwartego roku nauki. Na początku była z nim szczęśliwa. Gdy wróciła do Hogwaru po Bożym Narodzeniu, nie wykazywała zbytniego entuzjazmu na myśl o tym, że ma się z nim spotkać. Pierwsza poważniejsza kłótnia między nimi, miała miejsce po tym, jak Corman McLaggen w czasie meczu z Puchonami, złamał Harry'emu czaszkę, a Deana bardzo to rozbawiło. Ginny zawsze wściekała się, gdy Dean próbował pomagać jej przejść przez dziurę pod portretem. Ginny i Dean rozstali się z małą pomocą Harry'ego, który po wypiciu Felix Felicis i założeniu peleryny-niewidki, otarł się o nią, gdy razem z Deanem wchodziła do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Harry Potter thumb|right|[[Harry Potter.]] Harry Potter jest miłością jej życia, odkąd ujrzała go pierwszy raz na stacji King's Cross. Uczucie to było dla Ginny powodem cierpienia, które przelewała w Dziennik Toma Riddle'a, dając mu moc, która pozwoliła mu przejąć nad nią kontrolę. Harry ocalił ją przed śmiercią. Ginny od tamtej pory była w stanie z nim rozmawiać, ale wciąż była bardzo nieśmiała. Hermiona doradziła jej, by spotykała się z innymi chłopakami. Skorzystała z tej rady, stąd jej związek z Michealem Cornerem i Deanem Thomasem. Okazało się, że właśnie dzięki temu, że pozornie przestała kochać się w Harrym, zaczęła normalnie zachowywać się w jego obecności, dzięki czemu mógł poznać jej prawdziwy charakter. Pozornie, gdyż nigdy nie straciła nadziei, że Harry ją pokocha. Gdy była na piątym roku, Harry odwzajemnił jej uczucie. Dostrzegł w niej energiczną, niezależną dziewczynę, o silnym charakterze. Były to cechy, które Harry'emu wydały się niezwyle atrakcyjne. Mieli ze sobą wiele wspólnego - oboje grali w quidditcha, a przede wszystki, oboje ucierpieli z rąk Voldemorta, chociaż Harry nieporównywalnie więcej. Pod koniec jej piątego roku zaczęli ze sobą chodzić, po swoim spontanicznym pocałunku, gdy Gryffindor rzutem na taśmę zdobył puchar quidditcha, grając bez Harry'ego. Zerwali na krótko po tym, gdyż Harry nie chciał narażać jej życia. Zaakceptowała jego decyzję, ale miała nadzieję, że wróci do niej cały i zdrowy. Podczas siedemnastych urodzin Harry'ego, pocałowała go jak nigdy wcześniej. Kiedy Harry poszukiwał Horkruksów, Ginny była w tym czasie w Hogwarcie. Harry często godzinami spoglądał na jej kropkę na Mapie Huncwotów, zastanawiając się, czy wie, że o niej myśli. Gdy Ginny była w szkole, próbowała z Nevillem i Luną wykraść dla Harry'ego miecz Gryffindora. Wiedziała, że Harry'emu będzie on potrzebny, chociaż nie wiedziała po co. Po śmierci Voldemorta, wznowili swój związek. Jakiś czas później wzięli ślub. Mają troje dzieci: James'a, Albusa i Lily. thumb|right|[[Hermiona Granger|Hermiona i Ginny.]] Hermiona Granger Hermiona Granger była dla Ginny jedną z lepszych koleżanek. Ginny była niewiele młodsza od Hermiony, więc dobrze się rozumiały. Gdy Hermiona bywała w Norze podczas wakacji, zawsze spała w pokoju Ginny. Hermiona darzyła Ginny zaufaniem, o czym świadczy fakt, że tylko jej powiedziała o tym, że Wiktor Krum zaprosił Hermionę na bal. Po balu zwierzyła się jej, że całowała się z Krumem. Hermiona odegrała ważną rolę w życiu Ginny. To dzięki jej radom, Ginny przestała bać się Harry'ego i ostatecznie została jego żoną. Neville Longbottom thumb|right|100px|Ginny i [[Neville Longbottom|Neville.]] Ginny została zaproszona przez Neville'a na bal świąteczny, organizowany z okazji Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Zgodziła się, ponieważ bal był od czwartej klasy, a ona była w trzeciej. W związku z tym myślała, że nie będzie mogła w nim wziąć udziału. Gdy Ron powiedział Ginny, że mogłaby pójść z Harrym, zrobiło jej się żal. Jednak poszła z Nevillem, gdyż obiecała mu to. Neville, podobnie jak Ginny, był w GD. Nigdy nie wahał się, by stawać w obronie przyjaciół, nawet w sytuacjach zagrożenia życia. W późniejszych latach Harry i Ginny wciąż przyjaźnili się z Nevillem, co można wywnioskować z epilogu siódmego tomu. thumb|right|100px|[[Luna Lovegood.]] Luna Lovegood Ginny była jedną z nielicznych przyjaciółek Luny. Często zmuszała innych ludzi, by przestali nazywać ją Pomyluną, z powodu jej dziwnych poglądów i wierzeń. Luna także lubiła Ginny, czego wyraz dała podczas komentowania meczu Gryfonów z Puchonami. Powiedziała wtedy, że bardzo lubi Ginny, bo jest miła. Luna w swoim pokoju miała powieszony rysunek, z pięcioma portretami i podpisem przyjaciele. Oprócz Harry'ego, Rona, Hermiony i Neville'a, była tam też podobizna Ginny. Etymologia imienia Ginevra jest włoską formą imienia Guinevere. Guinevere jest imieniem żony Króla Artura z Legend Arturiańskich. J.K. Rowling o Ginny thumb|right|[[Bonnie Wright jako Ginny Weasley.]] Według mojego planu – wydaje mi się, że w pełni go zrealizowałam - czytelnicy, podobnie jak i Harry, mieli odkryć w Ginny idealną dziewczynę dla niego. Jest twarda w pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu, a Harry potrzebuje kogoś, kto sprosta wyzwaniu bycia z taką osobą jak on - bo jest w pewnym sensie przerażającym partnerem. Jest jakby naznaczony. A ona jest zabawna i myślę, że jest również bardzo wyrozumiała i ciepła. Takich cech Harry oczekuje od swojej idealnej partnerki. Ale wydaje mi się – a mówię tu o przeszłości - że kiedyś przerażał ją wizerunek Harry’ego. Kiedy Ginny w wieku dziesięciu lat po raz pierwszy zobaczyła Harry’ego, był on dla niej trochę jak gwiazda rocka, o której wszyscy mówią i którą wszyscy znają. Nigdy nie chciałam, żeby to Ginny była pierwszą dziewczyną, którą Harry pocałuje. Harry musiał do tego związku dorosnąć. W swoich książkach staram się pokazać, jak mocno Harry dojrzał. Jednym ze sposobów na pokazanie tego jest scena w pociągu do Hogwartu z szóstej części. Pamiętacie sytuację, gdy w Zakonie Feniksa do przedziału weszła Cho? Harry pomyślał wtedy: Wolałbym żeby zastała mnie w jakimś lepszym towarzystwie. Był wtedy z Luną i Neville’em. Identyczna sytuacja jest w Księciu Półkrwi, gdzie Harry znowu siedzi w przedziale z Luną i Neville’em, ale tym razem już sporo dorósł i wie, że siedzi z najfajniejszymi osobami w całym pociągu. Może nie wyglądają zbyt cool, ale teraz już Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co jest w życiu wartościowe i że na pewno nie jest to wygląd. Mam wrażenie, że w tej części Harry i Ginny są na równym poziomie rozwoju emocjonalnego. Oboje bardzo zmienili się emocjonalnie i pozbyli się wielu złudzeń, więc naprawdę dobrze mi się o nich pisało. Bardzo lubię postać Ginny.Media Rodzina, Wywiad z Rowling de:Ginevra Molly Weasley fr:Ginny Weasley en:Ginny Weasley ru:Джинни Уизли Potter, Ginevra Molly Potter, Ginevra Molly Potter, Ginevra Molly Potter, Ginevra Molly Potter, Ginevra Molly Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1992